A spectacle lens has various films coated on a lens substrate thereof. Examples of the various films include a hard coat film, an antireflection film, a water-repellent film and the like, wherein the hard coat film is adapted to prevent the lens substrate from being scratched, the antireflection film is adapted to prevent light from being reflected by lens surface, and the water-repellent film is adapted to prevent water spotting on the lens. Apart from the aforesaid configuration, another configuration is proposed in which, as a film for reducing the amount of the light incident on the eye of the wearer of the spectacles, a semi-transmissive thin film is coated on the entire surface of the lens in a dot-like manner, and an antireflection film is coated on the semi-transmissive thin film (see Patent document 1, for example).
In recent years, a plastic lens light in weight and excellent in dyeing affinity is favorably used as a high-fashion spectacle lens; and further, in order to improve the designability, a configuration is proposed in which a pattern is formed on the lens by applying a pigmented coating on the lens using an inkjet method.